


Przedstawienie musi trwać

by Stokrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Otabek jest najlepszym przyjacielem, kontuzja, zagrożona kariera, świat potrzebuje więcej Otabków
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: Im większy sukces, tym boleśniejszy upadek; nieważne, jak wysoko się doszło, zawsze można wszystko stracić - czyli Jurij Plisiecki stoi na szczycie świata - i tylko krok dzieli go od upadku w przepaść.





	Przedstawienie musi trwać

Jurij Plisiecki ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i cały świat u swoich stóp. Jest mistrzem olimpijskim, dwukrotnym mistrzem świata, trzykrotnym zwycięzcą finału Grand Prix. To do niego należą aktualne rekordy świata, ustanowione zresztą na ostatnim finale, w którym zmiażdżył konkurencję o blisko trzydzieści punktów. W oczach wielu – ekspertów, komentatorów, kibiców – już teraz uchodzi za najlepszego łyżwiarza w historii, przyćmiewając nawet legendarne osiągnięcia Viktora. To o nim mówi się, że w przyszłym sezonie, jako pierwszy zawodnik od półwiecza, obroni tytuł wywalczony na igrzyskach…

Jurij głęboko nabiera tchu, zaciska w pięści dłonie lepkie od potu. Na tafli Phichit Chulanont kończy właśnie swój program dowolny mistrzostw świata i sądząc z reakcji publiczności, wzbija się na wyżyny swojego talentu. Na Jurija nie powinno mieć to większego wpływu, w końcu po programie krótkim prowadzi z wynikiem bliskim jego własnego rekordu i z blisko piętnastopunktową przewagą nad cholernym JJem. Cały świat wie, że zwycięstwo w programie dowolnym powinno być dla niego bułką z masłem…  czemu zatem czuje, jakby serce miało za chwilę wyskoczyć mu z piersi? Czemu mdli go – ze strachu! – na samą myśl o wyjściu na lód? Przecież nie zdarzało mu się to nawet w początkach kariery…

Jurij Plisiecki wie, czemu. Dobrze wie. I wie też, że będąc na szczycie świata, stoi też na skraju przepaści. I że być może tylko krok dzieli go od ostatecznej katastrofy.

To był drobny uraz. A właściwie: cała seria drobnych urazów, nigdy dość poważnych, by porządnie je zaleczyć przed kolejnym startem w zawodach czy występem na gali. Czasem trochę pobolewało, ale nie było to nic, z czym nie mógłby żyć; bądź co bądź wszyscy łyżwiarze z czołówki trenowali tak naprawdę na granicy bólu. Póki mógł swobodnie wykonywać najtrudniejsze elementy, wszystko było w porządku, prawda?

Nie, myśli Jurij. Nieprawda. Pojął to już w chwili, gdy nadmiernie przeciążone kości stopy w końcu nie wytrzymały i pękły wkrótce po mistrzostwach Europy, a lekarz z brutalną szczerością uświadomił mu, że jego dalsza kariera łyżwiarska wisi na pieprzonym włosku. Teraz zaś, nafaszerowany środkami przeciwbólowymi tak bardzo, że ledwo jest w stanie trzeźwo myśleć, rozumie, jak cholerną głupotą z jego strony było takie nastawienie. Jak idiotyczny był jego wcześniejszy pieprzony upór, gdy Jakow sugerował, żeby nieco spuścić z tonu i oszczędzić nogę. I pomyśleć, że Viktor powiedział mu kiedyś, że Jurij był od niego mądrzejszy… śmiechu, kurwa, warte! Jurij Plisiecki czuje się skończonym durniem… tym większym, że mimo wszystko zamierza za chwilę wyjść na lód i pojechać program dowolny.

Zaciska zęby, poruszając na próbę kontuzjowaną nogą. Leki działają; zresztą łyżwę ma zasznurowaną tak mocno, że ledwie czuje stopę. Powinien sobie poradzić… jakoś. Przynajmniej przy skokach krawędziowych, bo przy kopanych…

Przełyka nerwowo ślinę. Oczywiście, świat o niczym nie wie; dopiero wtedy media – i fanki, brrr – nie dałyby mu spokoju. W całą sprawę wtajemniczonych jest ledwie kilka osób – Jakow z Lilią, Viktor z Katsudonem, dziadek – choć nie zna szczegółów – no i, rzecz jasna, Otabek. Jurij zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że w tej chwili musi poradzić sobie z obawami sam: Jakow i Lilia nie powiedzą mu w tym temacie nic nowego, dziadka ani tamtych zakochanych do urzygu gołąbków nie ma na miejscu, a Otabek…

Otabek ma przed sobą własny start. Byłoby skończonym świństwem obciążać go własnymi problemami tuż przed występem na tak ważnej imprezie. W końcu byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi…

\- _Czekamy na noty za program dowolny dla Phichita Chulanonta_ – obwieszcza spikerka w hali i Jurij wie, że za chwilę jego kolej. Bierze kolejny głęboki oddech, zbierając całą swoją odwagę. Sam występ nie przeraża go tak bardzo, jak świadomość, że być może za chwilę przyjdzie mu wyjść na lód po raz ostatni w karie-…

\- _Davai._

Ciepła, mocna dłoń spoczywa znienacka na jego ramieniu i Jurij raptownie odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć w ciemne oczy Otabka Altina. I uświadamia sobie, że nie docenił przyjaciela, bo w jego spojrzeniu dostrzega zrozumienie i troskę.

Ucieka wzrokiem. Otabek martwi się o niego… a przecież nie powinien, nie w takiej chwili, nie teraz, gdy…

Nim jednak ta myśl ma możność spocząć kolejnym ciężarem na jego sercu, silne palce ściskają mocniej jego ramię. Jurij zdobywa się na odwagę, by podnieść wzrok i przez chwilę tylko patrzą na siebie bez słowa. „Cokolwiek się stanie, jestem z tobą”, mówi spojrzenie Otabka – i w niewytłumaczalny sposób to wystarcza. Wystarcza, by znaleźć w sobie dość siły do zrobienia kolejnego kroku i wyjścia na lód, nawet jeśli w głębi siebie wciąż jest kłębkiem obaw i nerwów.

Jurij prostuje się dumnie, zdobywając się na blady uśmiech, po czym najpewniejszym krokiem, na jaki go stać, rusza ku wyjściu na taflę. Gdy spikerka wyczytuje jego nazwisko, jest już niemal całkiem spokojny. Wie jedno: jeszcze przynajmniej dziś przedstawienie musi trwać.

 

 

***

Jurij niewiele pamięta ze swojego występu: poczwórny salchow czysto, potrójny axel też, przy toe-loopie leżał, co dalej? Choć próbuje się skupić, reszta programu rozmywa mu się w pamięci; ale ma przemożne poczucie, że drugą połowę pojechał wyłącznie siłą woli. Niemniej, wydaje mu się, że nie było aż tak źle… Jakow zresztą mówi coś do niego, zapewne na ten właśnie temat, ale Jurij za nic nie może się skupić. Zmęczenie i środki przeciwbólowe otępiają, nogę ma całkiem odrętwiałą, lewe biodro boli po upadku… to był toe-loop? Axel? Jurij nie pamięta. W głowie kołacze mu się jedna, dość idiotyczna w tej sytuacji myśl… byleby tylko nie przegrać z JJem… Byleby tylko z nim nie przegrać…

\- Ocena za program dowolny dla Jurija Plisieckiego: 184,32 punktu – ogłasza spikerka, a Jurij łapie się na tym, że kompletnie nie rozumie znaczenia tych cyfr. Dopiero gdy przy jego nazwisku wyświetla się jedynka, powraca doń jasność umysłu. A więc prowadzi, JJ nie zdołał go wyprzedzić… choć 184 punkty to najgorszy rezultat, jaki uzyskał w swoich seniorskich startach. Jeśliby takim wynikiem miał pożegnać się z publicznością…

Jurij zaciska gniewnie zęby, ale zaraz jego uwagę zwraca kolejna zapowiedź i zamiast do strefy dla prowadzącej trójki, czym prędzej rusza do bandy. Do zakończenia zawodów pozostał jeszcze program Otabka, a Jurij – bez względu na własny nastrój czy rezultat – nie zamierza odpuścić występu przyjaciela.

A jest na co popatrzeć. Otabek, trzeci po programie krótki, w dowolnym zalicza występ życia. Jurij już przy pierwszym potrójnym axlu przeczuwa, że będą świadkami czegoś wielkiego i się nie myli. Publiczność żegna Kazacha owacją na stojąco, a Jurij jest dumny, tak bardzo dumny, i przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym.

Inne uczucia powracają i to ze zdwojoną siłą w momencie ogłoszenia not dla Otabka. Na tablicy wyświetla się 217,45, wynik dający miejsce w pierwszej dziesiątce wszechczasów, i jasnym staje się, że Otabek Altin sięgnie dziś po pierwsze w swej karierze mistrzostwo świata. Jurij z wrażenia opada na najbliższą ławkę. Czuje radość z wygranej przyjaciela, a równocześnie rozczarowanie własnym rezultatem i wściekłość, że nie było go stać na więcej, i ból, że to może być koniec, i lęk, i…

I nagle nie jest już w stanie pomieścić w sobie tych wszystkich emocji, które znajdują swe ujście, gdy Jurij wybucha płaczem, nie zważając na otaczających go ludzi, kamery i to, że patrzy na niego cały świat. Rozsądek podpowiada, że przecież jest dorosły, że powinien panować nad sobą, a nie beczeć jak jakaś pieprzona smarkula, ale nie potrafi przestać… i właściwie sam nie wie, czy tego chce.

Niespodziewanie ramiona zamykają się wokół niego – i unosząc nieco załzawiony wzrok, Jurij dostrzega przed sobą błękit kazachskiej bluzy. Otabek właściwie nie musi nic mówić, samym tym gestem dając do zrozumienia, że rozumie, a mimo to…

\- Dla mnie zawsze ty będziesz mistrzem – szepce Jurijowi wprost do ucha i jest w tych słowach tyle ciepła, tyle otuchy, tyle wiary, że także w serce Jurija powraca nadzieja, że może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Że może jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze?

Gdy odwzajemnia uścisk, wie już, że się nie podda. Otabek wierzy w niego, wierzy w to, że uda mu się wyjść z kryzysu i odrodzić… a przecież ilekroć się odrodzisz, tym silniejszy się stajesz, czyż nie?

Jurij Plisiecki podnosi głowę i tym razem zdobywa się na prawdziwy uśmiech, chociaż policzki nadal ma mokre. Wie już, że przedstawienie będzie trwać – a on wcale nie zamierza zejść ze sceny.

**Author's Note:**

> Fik poniekąd inspirowany realną sytuacją dotyczącą Pewnego Japońskiego Łyżwiarza - w razie gdyby ktoś pokrótce chciał się zapoznać z zapleczem, odsyłam do tej notki na tumblrze: http://shampooneko.tumblr.com/post/165057659070/wait-what-happened-in-early-2016-i-feel-out-of


End file.
